Forum:Policy for Transcripts
Proposal As a couple of members have been working on transcripts, I feel we should have a homogenized policy so they all have the same format and appearance. Look to the top 3rd of my WIP Crush/Transcript for an example of what I'm used to from scripts provided for closed captioning projects. Although I'm considering adding -codes to close the spacing of related lines in sections. Edit: Also… Whoot! 400th page! --Love Robin (talk) 00:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I would say to write up the policy that you want to enact and post it here for comment. If you don't receive any objections within a week or two then make it policy. ::Mknopp (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. I'll encapsulate a Legend, then link to Crush/Transcript. I'll also need to finish it :P… --Love Robin (talk) 03:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Policy The following is the recommendation for Policy regarding Transcripts. This is required so all will have the same appearances. Formatting Any questions about formatting, spelling, or if a correct word or phrase is being used, seek an Admin. Love Robin especially had Closed Captioning experience and has a superior ear. Title Header2, followed by Initial and secondary Scribes. If the Script is borrowed from another source such a GlobalJusticeAlliance, give credit to the Initial Scribe(s), then Secondary Scribe credit is given to the individual(s) re-formatting it. All followed by a Horizontal Rule. Use Line-Breaks to force the next line without a line-space. So Episode Title and Scribe Credits should be formated as so: Episode title . *Initial Scribe's name **Reformatting scribe's name, Editor Which will generate thusly: Episode title *Initial Scribe's name **Reformatting scribe's name, Editor ---- Title Sequence Full length episodes all have Cold Opens, which is what the scene before a title sequence is called. Format the scene as in the next section. Half length episodes do not have Cold Opens, going right into the Title Sequence, the 2nd segment an abbreviated Sequence. Also note that The Ron Factor has a special insertion to the sequence. Followed by a Horizontal Rule Format as so: 'Sequence plays' ---- 'Title Sequence plays' ---- 'Title Sequence plays' ---- To generate thusly: 'Sequence plays' ---- 'Title Sequence plays' ---- 'Title Sequence plays' ---- Spoken lines and Scene breaks Each character's spoken line begins with their name in Bold, followed by a non- Bold colon, followed by a space, then their lines. Use Line-Breaks to force the next line without a line-space. Repeat this for each character. There is no reason for the same character to have successive lines started for them. When a scene has any form of break, such as scene-change, flash-back, imaginary musing, or commercial, use a Horizontal Rule. So format as so: Ron: Rufus? Rufus? Here, boy! Kim: Hey, Ron! Ron: Ssh, Rufus has gone missing. Kim: Maybe he's hibernating. ---- To generate thusly: Ron: Rufus? Rufus? Here, boy! Kim: Hey, Ron! Ron: Ssh, Rufus has gone missing. Kim: Maybe he's hibernating. ---- Directions and SFX These are accomplished by enclosing Italics within square-brackets. Also, an ellipsis is not three-periods, it is 1-space character … which can at appropriate times be paired with other pucntuations, including a Full-Stop Period like so…. Samples are follows: Rufus: [Yawns] Rufus: [Blows raspberry] Ron: …Kim? KP? [Spanish accent] Kim Pos-see-blay? Rufus: [Retches] Mankey! Kim: [giggling] Yeah. Heh, heh. Thanks. Heh, heh. Bye! Heh, heh. [Bell rings] [Kimmunicator beeps]